The Pirate
by sparklegirl2101
Summary: This is a story about a princess that becomes a pirate, and her adventures with the S.S. Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I don't own anything! Enjoy reading!**

I ran down the cobblestone street, my golden strap heels clickity-clacking with every step. My white ball gown with golden trimming waved behind me, and my tiara sparkled in th moonlight. I was a runaway princess. My father had always hated me, and the hatred grew after my mother died. I was quite skilled in weapons and defense, due to my escapes to the armory and privet lessons with the blacksmith. Father, king of Fiore, had just done something that crossed the line, and made me run. He blamed my mother's death on me. Tears cascaded down my porcelain cheeks.  
I was brave enough for the 10 years of nagging and bullying from my father, yet when he said that my world collapsed. I continued running, passing by the port. In case you're wondering, my feet don't hurt with heels. I was trained that if you let the small things in life slow you down, then how will you be brave enough for tomorrow? I passed various boats, and stopped when I saw one. A mark was on the side, and it seemed vaguely familiar. Curiosity got the better of me, and I started climbing on board.

Despite the late hour, people were still on the main deck. All turned to look at me, and I blushed. "Hello, dear. How may we help you? What's your name?" Asked an old, short man. I looked at him, and said "Lucy." I looked around at the very few people on board, setting sail. "What has led you to this ship, child?" He asked. "I don't really know. I was run- I mean walking by, when the mark on your ship looked familiar." I replied. He looked skeptical. "No one would be on a walk at this time of night. Why were you running?" I looked at the floor, unsure of his trustworthiness. "You can trust me, Lucy." He added. I spilled, telling him everything. He seemed like a second father to me, someone who would actually listen. "Would you like to join the crew of this ship?" He said after my VERY long explanation. "Well, I guess." I said uncertainly. I wasnt sure if I trusted anyone yet. Well, would you? I was locked in my palace my whole life, mistreated for a majority of it, and the only people I actually knew and trusted were the maids and chefs. "Don't worry, you're our new family!" he said with a toothy grin. "Oh, my name  
is Makarov. But to you and everyone else, its Master. Other ships' masters go by the same rule." he added. "Thank you, Master." I replied, sitting on the floor. It may not be lady like, but it was more comfortable than standing. "ERZA! WENDY! LEVY! COME HERE!" Master bellowed, shocking me.

Who would wake up at this hour? But, sure enough, 3 girls came running onto the deck. "Lucy, this is Erza," he said, indicating a kind-looking woman with beautiful scarlet hair, "Levy," he continued, indicating a short blunette that looked intelligent (like me!) "And Wendy." He finished, pointing to a little girl with long blue hair. "Girls, this is Lucy. She will be a new part of the crew." I looked at them, blushing. "And, she would only trust you three and the other girls. So, take care of her. Make sure the boys, mainly Natsu, don't bother her." He finished. "Hi. Nice to meet you." The girls said in unison, shaking hands with Lucy. "Come on, I'll show you to the girls' dormitory." Erza said. We walked to a staircase leading below deck, and it looked like a classy hotel. There was carpet, beautiful designs on the wall, lanterns, and everything was neat. There were corridors leading this way and that, doors leading down. They all had a different design in a different color. We followed the corridor, which led to a big common room. It was filled with girls. "Erza! Is there a new girl?" One with beautiful long, white hair asked. "Yes. Her name is Lucy, and she only trusts us. Master has said to keep her safe and comfortable, which means..." Erza trailed off, "No Natsu." The girls finished in unison.

"Lucy, let me introduce you. You've already met Wendy and Levy..." And by the end of the night, I had met every girl on the S. Tail. "So Erza, why is she here? What's her story?" Asked Lissana, Mira's little sister. "Apparently, she is the princess of Fiore." Erza said, bowing to me. Everyone followed suit, and I blushed. "No, really, you don't have to do that. Everyone around me has always bowed or curtsied, or even accommodate to my wants. I want to get away from all that." I said, sweatdropping. Th girls stood up, looking sheepish. "So, why is the princess, of ALL people, joining this rowdy pirate guild? I mean, she would be better with Blue Pegasus..." Evergreen, a very pretty girl, asked. She seemed to lack the filter between her mouth and brain.

"Because, you guys seem friendly." I said. They all were, but don't mention 'Titania' in front of Evergreen and DON'T bother Erza when she is eating her cake or else you have an obvious death wish from both. "Well,its time to get Lucy settled into her room, we will get her equipped, tested, and go clothes shopping tomorrow." Erza said, checking off the events on her fingers. "OOOHH! CAN WE COME?" The girls asked loudly in unison. "Shhh! We don't want the boys to know she's here, or who she is! She only trusts us and Master with her secret AND sanity." Levy hushed, making them fall silent. "We had to survive on a boat full of boys, so we need to help her." Mirajane was the first girl on the ship, and she told of how horrible it was. She was millimeters from loosing her sanity from Natsu alone. But, the girls say that they are very nice when they ARENT drinking or fighting. They say that with Natsu's density and how idiotic he is, you can lose your sanity as fast as you can say 'hi'.

**Okay! Give me your thoughts on either continuing or not! How I should continue, how it is already, ANYTHING! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Me: Hey guys! Good show today!

Evergreen: Hey! Why did you make me sound like im rude?

Me: Because you are.

Evergreen: AARRRGGG!

Lucy: And why did you make me shy?

Me: Because I figured it would best suit you.

Lucy: Oh.

Me: See Evergreen? She takes my decisions and she doesnt get upset!

Erza: Am I really that scary if you disturb my precious cake time?

Everyone: Yes. *nodding their heads in unison*

Erza: Well! *Turns her back on them*

Natsu: When am I gunna go?

Me: Be patient.

Natsu: Why am I dense?

Me: Because you are.

Natsu: Why do I have to be seperated from Lucy?

Me: Because you will drive her insane.

Natsu: Why do I-

Everyone: BE QUIET!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked with Erza to my room, and she said I could decorate my door in any way I wanted. I chose to paint my door dark blue, and draw constellations on it later. Once inside my room, I saw I had a pair of PJ's. They were pink, like everyone elses. There was a large bed, a writing desk, a closet, dressers, and supplies to paint. I painted the zodiac signs on my walls, and a large night sky with the zodiac constellations. Did I mention I love astronomy? Walking over to my bed, I admired the paintings. I changed into my PJ's, carefully putting my ball gown into the closet. I plopped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Erza woke me up by banging on a pot. Jeez, it scared the skin off me. "We only have 1 extra outfit for you, and we don't want anyone recognising you. So, Juvia lent me one of her wigs." She said, handing me clothes and a bag of blue hair. "So, you're going to be posing as Juvia until we come back. Juvia is staying in her room." I clothed, and I really did look like the blue haired pirate. I walked out with Erza, and saw many more people. They were all working. "Hey Erza!" I heard a voice shout. A pink haired man came running up from behind. "What is it, Natsu?" Erza asked, exasperated. "Master said I have another person to test. Who is it?" I glanced over at Erza, and she glanced at me back. "Master said it's a secret, so I can't tell you." Natsu pouted, and walked away. "But I will watch." Erza called over her shoulder.

We walked to the cloth stores, and I changed my look. Now, I wore white and light blue. Erza bought me white heelless boots, a light blue tank top with a white sweater, and a white skirt with blue leggings underneath. She had also got me a beautiful head band, that was blue with golden sparkles. I walked back to the ship, changing as soon as i got into my room. My new clothes felt comfy, and it was easy to move around in them. Erza walked in, telling me it was time to be tested. Bravely I walked to the armory, where Natsu was waiting. "Hey! Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Natsu! Okay, so today you will be tested on your skills and equipped with the right weapons that would best compliment you. So, what's your name?" He asked. "Lucy." I replied simply. "But, everything that happens in here STAYS in here. Don't tell ANYONE. Please?" I added. "You can't be that bad, can you?" he scoffed. "But, okay. Now, first we will test your agility. Pick a sword, and you will duel me." I picked the middle sword, because it was sharp but light.

I passed that part easily, leaving him panting on the floor with his sword in my hand. "Next, we will test your armor knowledge. There are 5 armors, and you need to pick the right one to use." He said, indicating the 5 armors to my right. I looked at them for about 5 minutes, before I made my decision. "The middle." I said, turning around. "Why?" Natsu asked, a smile on his face. "Well, the ones on the ends don't cover your vital areas. The 2nd one covers everything, but is made of flimsy material that I could snap in two. The 2nd one to the right covers everything and is made of tough material, but it's too hard to move around in. It's also very heavy due to the type of metal. The middle one is made of good, hard material, covers everything, is easy to move around in, and isn't very heavy." I stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

His face broke into a toothy grin, and Erza clapped. "Now, its time for the gun challenge. You go onto a moving platform, and shoot the 5 targets. But, you will go faster every level." He said. I climbed onto the platform, shot-gun in my hand. Hit the target right in the middle. Every time. Erza was dumbfounded. I smiled. "Wow. Good job, Luce. Well, I suggest this sword, this dagger, this gun, and this armor." He said. "I don't need a dagger, gun, or armor." I said. He was shocked. "But, what will you do?" He asked. "Okay, the dagger I'll take. But, the rest, I don't need."

Hey! Read this little comic I made before you go! Thanks! Oh, and comment if you want me to do more!

**Lucy: Oh, I see what you did there.**

**Me: What?**

**Lucy: You made me Miss Super Defense and Battle to make up for making me shy.**

**Me: What do you mean? I just thought you should be considered strong for once. *Sheesh***

**Lucy: So you think Im not strong?**

**Me: No. Everyone else does.**

**Lucy: Yeah... that didnt make me feel any better.**

**Me: I wasnt trying to.**

**Evergreen: GO SPARKLEGIRL!**

**Erza: Are you two fighting?**

**Me: What are you guys doing here?!**

**Erza: We're here because you are writing us.**

**Me: But... I have no intention to.**

**Natsu: But you're doing it.**

**Gray: I think she is going crazy.**

**Me: I AM NOT!**

**Lucy: Look, just stop. You already jinxed the hurricane for us, so just stop talking.**

**Me: Look who's talking! At least I post my stories, and I share my novels with my friends. *grins evily***

**Lucy: WITH THAT YOU CROSSED THE LINE!**

***CAT FIGHT LIKE ON WWE***

**Me: Thats what you get! *Lucy on the ground, panting***

**CM Punk: Hey! You need to learn Respect!**

**Me: Take that, PUNK! *Punches***

**Ryback: Hey! Im supposed to do that!**

**Sheamus: Yeah! Me too! **

**Me: Hey guys! I am big fans of you.**

**Ryback and Sheamus: Thanks.**

**Me: If you get paired with him, do a number on him for me. Got it?**

**Ryback and Sheamus: AYE SIR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! School got canceled tomarrow~ THANKS, SANDY! NOW I CAN POST MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

I took the whip and sword, and Erza led me to the main deck. "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" She bellowed, making me jump. "We have a new member, Lucy. She had just passed the test with full marks and I think it would be time to properly introduce her." Erza smiled at me. "Hi." I said, looking around. There were a lot of people, and they all looked different. Like, one was blonde like me, one had green hair, and one had blue! It was crazy! I shook hands with everybody, and they made me feel welcome. But, when it was Natsu's turn, the girls formed a shield around me. "Hey! Why cant I shake her hand?" Natsu pouted. "Natsu, why do you want to take part in everything?" Lissana sighed. "Because I want everything to be fair!" He shot back. "Natsu, in no time you'll make sure we use the bathroom at the same time. Nothing is exactly fair or the same." Bisca said. I sighed. "Well, can I do work now?" I asked irritated. "Lucy, the work starts when we set sail. That isn't for a while." Erza chuckled.

I sighed. I was pushed around all day by the girls, wanting to know all about her training. I plopped on my bed, my body sore. I wasnt used to not training, it didn't feel right. My father considered me lazy, he thought I stayed in my room all day. I slowly fell asleep, and drifted into weird dreams.

I woke with a shot. Literally. I had heard a shotgun. I ran out my door, after clothing, and grabbed my sword. I arrived at the main deck to see guards. Kingdom guards. And I saw a flash of neat, blonde hair. My father. I ran towards him, knocking out as many guards as I could on the way. We met, and glared at each other. "So this is where my daughter decided to hide." He said scathingly. I sneered. "This place was more like a family then you will ever be." We walked in a complete circle, eyes never leaving each other. "Just like your mother. Thought she was stronger than me." He said, pulling out a gun. "And you will join her soon." I glanced at his sword for a split second, and drew out a quick plan. All of the guards had been knocked out cold, and the members of Fairy Tail were screaming for me to move. A gunshot sounded through the distance.

Hey! I will update by Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I promised!**

A gunshot rang out through the distance. Two, completely severed pieces of a bullet clanked to the grownd. I stood with my back to my father, who was held to the ground by his own sword. Oh, let me explain. Remember when I said I made a plan?

_I glanced at his sword, calculating a quick plan. He would have more grip on his gun, right? I lunged at the sword as fast as light, and as the shot sounded, pulled my sword up to cut it in half so no harm was caused. While cutting the bullet, I pushed my father to the ground, pinning him. I turned around, still enraged._

Everyone's jaw dropped. Did they just see what they just saw? Natsu actually fainted, Master was crying at the thought of me being shot, and everyone else was just shocked. When Erza said I passed, she ment passed. I heard the sound of struggling, and I knew he was trying to escape. But, I had shoved it so far down that his pants would rip off. "Unless you wish to show your _very _manly Spongebob underware to this part of the kingdom and have it to Winnaconda (a city I just made up, but its very far away) by morning, I suggest you dont move." I said coldly. The members snickered, and I smiled in satisfaction. I turned around, and picked up my father by his collar. And yes, I picked him up. "Oh, and I will repay you. Just not now." I smiled sweetly, throwing him over the edge of the ship. I heard a **splash**, and turned to look at my new friends. "Are we gunna disinfect our ship or what?" I asked, picking up 2 guards and walking off board. I carefully placed them on the ground, trying not to hurt them. "Why so gentle?" Gray asked, throwing his to the ground. "Well, im sure they didnt want to fight us. My _dear _father probably made them." I said.

I walked into my room, and plopped into my bed. I had just finished taking care of the guards. The members had insisted I do it, because they wanted to hurt them as much as they could while taking them to the street. I closed my eyes, and groaned almost instantly. My alarm had gone of, signalling it was 6:00 AM. I decided to sleep in that day, knowing Lissana and Mira would cover for me. I was sore, tired, and VERY annoyed. With Natsu, of course. I was indeed near to loosing my sanity, as he kept pestering me on how I learned to do that. I finally drifted to sleep, hearing my door open and whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long D: **

I heard strange shouts, almost like something was wrong. I was too tired to wake up, feeling weak. The shouts became more urgent, so I forced my eyes open. Loud splashes were heard, and everything was silent. Too silent. The boat seemed to be creaking, and it didn't feel like we were moving. forwards, at least. I jumped out of bed, then headed straight for the door. It didn't seem like anyone was on board, which was weird. We had set sail that night, so we should be in the middle of the ocean right now. Running to the top deck. I saw what the splashes were. The crew was in the water, swimming at top speed towards an unknown island. And I was on a ship. I looked around, and my heart stopped. The boat was sinking. And I was still on it. During a bad storm, too. The waves were at least 10 feet high, enough to swallow the ship whole.

I panicked. I didn't know how to swim! Well, would you? I had been trapped inside my castle for my whole life, and Im pretty sure that there isn't an olympic size swimming pool near the armory! Well, at least I accomplished one thing in my life. I had escaped, what I had always dreamed of doing. I silently prayed as a wave overtook the ship.

**Natsu's POV**

Gramps had just ordered everyone to abandon ship, the storm was too severe. A hole made its way into our ship, somehow. Everyone had just swam up to the shore of the island, and were chatting about getting a new boat. But, I didn't see Lucy. "Mira, did you see Lucy?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "No, she asked if she could... take the day off... last I saw she was sleeping!" She answered in a terrified voice. "Is she on shore?" I asked, looking around once again. "I never saw her jump!" Lissana cried, clutching her head. "Wait, so she's still on board?!" Gramps yelled, looking at the ship. It was almost completely submerged in the water. "Master!" Erza screamed as a huge wave overtook the ship, and in a second it was gone. Nothing but small pieces of debris remained.

Everyone watched with shocked, sad eyes. A few were crying, mostly girls, and some just looked ashamed. "She trusted us." Gray muttered, a single tear escaping from his eye. "She trusted us!" He yelled, punching a nearby tree. "How could we have forgotten her?" Wendy wailed, crying her eyes out. "We passed right by her door on our way out!" Evergreen shouted, shaking Levy. "So... she's gone?" I asked in a small voice. "SHE'S GONE!" The ship members wailed, looking to the sky.

**Lucy's POV**

I looked at the wave, frozen with fear. Terror clutched at my heart, just as the waves hit. A rush of water swept over me. Everything was cold, very cold. I rose to the surface, clutching a piece of debris. A second wave hit, and I rose again. Thanking the heavens above, my wood plank took me farther out to sea. I was very scared, wondering if anyone would be able to save me. My energy was slowly fading away, my eyes getting blurry. The waves took me farther out to sea, and I figured the island was miles away now. I turned, and I couldn't even see the outline of the island. So, here I was, alone, in the middle of the sea. During a storm, that was producing very strong waves. I looked around, and saw a ship. My heart leaped, and I attempted to read the name. _Blue Pegasus_... That sounded vaguely familiar. I felt another wave wash over me, and I knew no more.

**Master Bob's POV**

We were in the middle of an absolutely terrible storm, the waves were very large indeed. I looked around at the sea below, spotting some debris. Oh, I bet a ship had a wreck. I hope no one's hurt. But wait, what was that? A girl? Floating on the debris? "HIBIKI!" I shouted in a girly voice. A young man appeared, saluting me. "Yes, Master?" He asked. "There looks to be a ship wreck, and I spotted someone with the debris. Rescue them, if you please?" I asked, pointing at the poor person. "Yes, sir!" He said, jumping off the ship. He returned a few moments later, a beautiful girl in his arms. "Poor girl! Get her inside!" I shooed him, and he ran to the guest cabins. He came out a few moments later, motioning for me to come. I followed him, and entered the room. She was so beautiful! "I think she's part of a crew." Hibiki said, pointing to her hand. There was a pink Fairy Tail mark. "Oh, do you think Macky's okay?" I asked, and Hibiki nodded, "They should have swam to the island not far from here, I think they're okay." We left the room, wondering why she wasnt with the other crew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers!**

**I am trying to figure out what should happen to Lucy on this ship...**

**I have a few ideas, and I need your help.**

**1) She temporarily joins Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail visits a few months after they got a new boatie, she looks different (I don't know, salt can change hair [I will make up]) and has memory loss, but Natsu and Erza vaguely recognize her despite her memory loss.**

**2) Blue Pegasus keeps her, but get raided by a ship. Lucy's kidnapped by the ship, and waits for someone to rescue her. Fairy Tail raids ****_that_**** ship, and Lucy gets her not-so-normal life back. Basically ship tossing her.**

**So, review and tell me which I should do!**

*******STAY SPARKLY*******

**PS: Poll on my profile, in case you don't feel like typing!**


End file.
